Despedida de soltero
by hikarus
Summary: bolin ,Gumi le organizan una despedida sorpresa a mako, que pasaria si korra se entera no soy bueno escribiendo sumarios espero que les guste mi nuevo one shot


Esta historia no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo haga este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

Despedida de soltero

En la cuidad República era una linda noche de verano, el cielo estaba despejado se podían ver las pequeñas estrellas titilando como pequeñas luciérnagas, ya había pasado más de dos años desde que korra y Mako había derrotado a los igualitarios y al malvado Amón, entre la avatar y el maestro fue nació un gran amor a pesar de todo de las peleas tontas y de algunas discusiones bobas, ellos se iban a casar y todo estaba listo la boda se llevaría acaba al día siguiente

-Mako te tenemos un gran sorpresa, te vas a divertir mucho a partir de mañana ya no serás un hombre libre- le decía Bumi mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda

-Si hermano no es mucho pero te a seguro que la vamos a pasar muy bien

-No sé yo prefiero descansar, dormir un poco mañana es un día muy importante para mí y no me quiero trasnochar

-No seas aguafiestas mira que podrás dormir otro día después de la luna miel, siento mucha envidia de ti vas a tener a korra sólo para ti, para hacer muchas locas con ella

El pobre Mako se sonrojo al oír las cosas que decía su hermano- que cosas Bolin ya deja de molestarme- el maestro fuego estaba por irse pero cambió de opinión por el constante insistencia de Bolin y de Bumi

-Bueno tu ganas Bolin pero con una condición, no pienso demorar mucho mañana tengo que madrugar, tengo mil cosas por hacer

Bolin sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una venda, bueno tengo que venderte los ojos ya que es parte de la sorpresa

¿Qué?'-dijo muy sorprendido Mako que cosas locas piensan hacer, no estarán pensando en llevarme a un lugar de esos donde las chicas bailan con muy poca ropa, si es así olvídalo tú sabes que si korra se entre de eso nos mata

Le tienes mucho miedo a korra, desde ya sabemos quién va a mandar en tu casa, la vida es para vivirla chico, no seas tan aburrido como mi hermano

-No te preocupes eres un hombre libre solo confía en mí, soy tu hermano y nunca haría que afectará tu relación con korra

Mako suspiro- bueno acepto "espero no arrepentirme de lo que voy hacer"

Bolin le vendo los ojos a su hermano, y lo subió al coche con destino a un lugar en el centro de la cuidad

Korra estaba reunida con sus amigas, Asami y Pema en un salón de la isla de los maestros aires, la avatar estaba muy feliz ya que mañana estaría para siempre con su amado Mako solamente seria de y de nadie más,

Me alegro mucho por ti korra tú y Mako merecen ser muy felices

Gracias Pema, yo amo mucho a Mako él es mi vida y la razón por la que supere todos mis miedos e inseguridades no veo la hora de que él sea mi esposo

Korra tú sabes donde esta Mako, por lo que le oír decir a Bolin ellos le iban a celebra una despedida de soltero- Asami fingía ser amiga de korra ella solo quería sembrar la duda en la morena, ella un no se había hecho a la idea de que la avatar y el maestro fuego se fueran a casar, había bebido algo ya que ella todavía sentía algo por Mako

Korra al oír a Asami apretó muy fuerte el vaso en una de sus manos haciéndolo mil pedazos, solo imaginarse a Mako siendo presa de una chicas de esas la llenaba mucho de celos tanta la rabia que tenia que no podía disimular su disgusto, salió del pequeño salón

Pema fue tras de korra- calma debe ser un mal entendido Mako no es de esa clase de chicos, tu cofia en él, además él te escogió a ti como novia, tu sabes cómo es Asami tal vez solo te quiere hacer sentir mal, no te dejes afectar por sus palabras

Tienes razón tengo que confiar en Mako él me ha demostrado que me ama él siempre ha estado conmigo en los momentos difíciles, pero me desagrada la idea que este en un sitio de esos

Korra y pena volvieron a entrar al salón, Asami no podía creer que la avatar estuviera calmada, pero no se iba a descansar hasta que korra viera a Mako en aquel lugar quería que ella sentir el dolor que ella sentía por el desprecio de ser rechazada por el maestro fuego

Yo de ti korra no estaría tan tranquila y sin hacer nada si Mako fuera mi prometido no lo dejaría solo

Korra ya estaba muy molesta- que te pasa Asami, por me dices esas cosas

Olvida lo que te dije me voy de acá esta reunión está muy aburrida, tal vez las cosas estén mejores en la despedida de soltero Mako cuando se termine le voy a dar mi regalo, tal vez le dé un gran beso

Korra no aguanto las ganas y le dio una gran cachetada a Asami

Yo no sé cómo Mako me pudo cambiar a mí por una niña tonta e inmadura como tú, pero bueno- toma léelo tu misma y veras que no es mentiras lo que te dije

Korra tomo el papel abrió los ojos como plato al leer que era cierto lo de la despedida de soltero de Mako, mientras tanto Asami Salió de allí con rumbo al lugar donde se realizaría dichas fiesta

* * *

Mako, Bolin y Bumi ya habían llegado al lugar donde se realizaría la despedida de soltero, el maestro tierra le quito la venda que cubría los ojos de su hermano, de repente se encendieron las luces el sitio estaba muy lleno de amigos de Mako, en la mitad de salón había un gran pastel, se empezó a escuchar una canción muy sexi de aquel pastel salió un chica vestida de conejita

Hola cariño así que tú eres el afortunado, no te pongas nervioso la vamos a pasar muy bien, aquella chica, empezó a coquetear con Mako acariciarlo, hasta incluso llego a desabotonarle su camisa

Vamos malo no seas tímido, aprovecha que esta noche ella es solo para ti- le decían sus amigos

Mako estaba muy incómodo no se sentía muy bien, se sentía engañado- Ya Vasta ya no más- el chico miro a la chica vestida de conejita, lo siento pero no quiero continuar con esto yo amo mucho a mi novia

No te preocupes, ella es muy afortunada en tener como novio

Todos los amigos de Mako lo empezaron a abuchearlo, Mako salió de ese lugar

-No se preocupen la fiesta continua- dijo Bolin

Para su mala fortuna Mako se encontró con Asami

-No te cases con korra ella no te merece dame una oportunidad yo te puedo hacer muy feliz

-Lo siento pero las cosas entre tu yo ya quedaron muy claras, tienes que entender que yo amo a korra, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir por ser un tonto al principio no tenía claro mis sentimientos trate de alejarme de korra buscar sus besos en los tuyos pero al final las cosas entre tú y yo no se dieron

Asami estaba acercando sus labios a los de Mako, quería darle un beso, pero el maestro fuego se lo impidió

-Estas ebria y no sabes lo que estás haciendo

-Lo único que sé es que no te puedo de sacar de mi corazón

-Entiende solo eres para mí una gran amiga y siempre lo serás, adiós Asami cuídate mucho, Mako salió de allí muy rápido, quería estar muy lejos de ese lugar

* * *

Las palabras de Asami habían afectado mucho a korra, por la mente de la pobre avatar solo pasaban cosas malas, se imaginaba a Mako sentado en una silla y a una chica con muy poca ropa seduciéndolo, acariciando el pecho desnudo del maestro fuego, y dándole muchos besos

-Vamos Naga debemos darnos prisa no tenemos tiempo que perder, no pienso permitir que esa chica y Asami se aprovechen de mi amado Mako

La pobre perra osa corría velozmente por las calles de ciudad república, en menos de nada korra había llegado al dirección que estaba escrita en el papel que le dio Asami, se desmonto muy rápidamente, con un fuerte poder de aire control abrió las puertas de ese sitio, la maestra fuego se dirigió a donde esta Bolin

-¿Donde esta Mako?, ¿dónde lo esconde?, dime la verdad

Bolin estaba muy asustado, pues nunca había visto tan a korra- Mako no está acá él se fue hace más o menos media hora

-Cálmate korra era solamente una pequeña fiesta- dijo Bumi

Korra al ver a la chica vestida con ese vestido atrevido sintió muchos celos- espero por tu bien que no le hayas nada a mi Mako tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer

- No tienes que preocuparte no pasó nada, el de una forma muy cortés me dijo no quería nada, eres muy afortunada él te ama mucho espero algún día encontrar un hombre cómo el

Korra se disculpó con toda más las personas que allí estaba, pero antes le pregunto a Bolin si había visto a Asami, el chico le respondió que no

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mako estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana de su antigua habitación desde ella observa a la isla de los maestros aire. Por cosas del destino o por el poder amor korra llegó a ese lugar

Y cómo la primera vez que se conocieron korra le robó un gran beso a Mako, el maestro fue cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ese mágico instante, por ese tierno momento, después de un minuto se separaron por falta de aire

-Tengo que contarte mi hermano Bol...- Mako no pudo terminar de hablar ya que korra puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios

Lo se todo, Asami me dijo lo de la despedida de soltero

Discúlpame Korra yo no quería ir Bolin y Bumi me engañaron- pero nada y nunca pasaría ya que la dueña de mi corazón eres tu

Lo sé, soy muy afortunada en tenerte como novio, no te voy a mentir sentí un poquito de celos imaginándote con esa mujer

Un poquito no más no te creo te conozco muy bien- ambos chicos empezaron a reír

- Que te parece Mako si tenemos una despedida de solteros privada solos tu y yo, y te doy un adelanto de la luna de miel

-Me parece muy buena idea esa despedida de soltero si la voy aprovechar, Mako le dio un apasionado beso a korra y se dejo llevar por la pasión

Fin

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores les pido muchas disculpas yo se que e dejado muy abandonadas mis historias de avatar la leyenda de korra, lo que pasa es que no e tenido muchas ideas para continuarlas :(

Pero bueno se me ocurrió esta loca idea, hace algunos meses lei un fic de una gran amiga a la cual yo quiero mucho, ella también escribo sobre el compromiso de Mako y korra

**MtezPS hola espero que estes bien gracias por tu Mp, la verdad es que tienes la razón casi no hay fics de la leyenda de Korra en español la mayoría están en inglés, espero que te haya gustado está loca historia :)**

**Jrosasss hola mi querida amiga jessi, tengo que confesarte que fui un niño malo me quedé hasta las dos de la mañana escribiendo este one shot, por favor no me vayas a castigar no me lleves a donde la malvada temeraria jaja, tkm y espero que estés muy bien**

Y Muchas, muchas gracias a todas las lindas personitas que leen mis historias, espero que les haya justado

Bye

ces


End file.
